With the progression of the various genome projects, sequences of entire organismal genomes have become available. The flood of data has raised the interest of many investigators. One of the more noticeable discoveries was the observation that the human genome does not code for significantly more genes than the genome of simple organisms like the fruit fly. The focus of many investigators is now shifting from the identification of genes to the determination of gene expression and gene function. Examples of such technologies are DNA microarrays, functional genomics applications and proteomics. These technologies have in common that they are centered about the function and expression of coding sequences. However, while our knowledge of genes increases dramatically, the understanding of how the expression of the genes is regulated is limiting the ability to apply this rapidly increasing knowledge. This is, for instance, the case in the generation of transgenic plants and animals and in human gene therapy. In these applications, foreign nucleic acid is typically introduced into cells to obtain expression of coding sequences. Often, integration of the foreign nucleic acid into the cell's genome is required for prolonged function of the introduced sequences. However, integration of sequences into the genome can lead to unpredictability of expression because, among other things, the surrounding DNA influences the transcription of the integrated sequences. This unpredictability is in part due to the fact that introduced sequences cannot be provided yet with sufficient genetic information to functionally isolate the integrated sequences from the transcription influencing effects of the surrounding DNA. In another part, this is due to the fact that not enough is known about the transcription influencing effects of surrounding DNA.